


Secrets and Superheroes

by TransformersPRangersFan



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPRangersFan/pseuds/TransformersPRangersFan
Summary: (Transformers Prime/ Power Rangers Dino Charge/ Dino Supercharge  Crossover) ~ Patricia 'Tracy' and her best friend Ashley and middle school crush and best boyfriend Robert 'Bobby' Drobet are moving to Amber Beach from Michigan. They make a quick stop in Jasper, Nevada, to get gas and rest up for the night when some cons attack them.  After meeting Optimus Prime, they can convince him to allow them to continue to their new home. But, some new problems arise for the group when they get jobs at the local Museum. A week later, they are invited to go on a dig with some of their new coworkers. Will the trio keep their secret identity as Rangers from the Autobots, and will the Rangers ever find out about the friends knowing about the Autobots? This story will take place after season one, episode seventeen of Transformers Prime, and after episode 13 of Power Rangers Dino Charge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Transformers Characters belong to Hasbro. 

Normal POV

Tracy, her best friend Ashley, and her best boyfriend/middle school crush Robert 'Bobby' left their home in Monroe, Michigan. The route the group decided to take to get to Amber Beach in California, according to google maps, said it only would take them a day and nine hours to arrive if there was light traffic. Ashley and Bobby drove their own cars. Tracy forced herself to drive her car. She didn’t want to since it looked like a glorified set of airbags with tires attached to it. They were behind schedule by four hours due to them hitting some road construction while driving through Utah.

Tracy tried her best to think about decorating her and Bobby’s new apartment. They agreed to split the rent down the middle so they’d be sharing a two-bedroom apartment instead of the fact that she attended her Aunt Mary’s funeral two days ago. Ashley was excited about moving into her apartment, but she was happy that she wouldn’t have to worry about her little brother Graham coming in to bug her anymore. The trio was happy to leave the midwest US since they wouldn’t have to deal with snow in the winter anymore. They had to worry about fires and other natural disasters that didn't happen in Michigan, but they were confident that they would get used to it in time. They were excited but didn’t have much energy to show it as they drove past the welcome to Jasper road sign. The group finds a gas station to fuel up their vehicles and grab a quick snack.

“Tracy, do you think your Uncle Matias would be okay with us spending the night at his house?” Ashley asks.  
  


“I’m not sure. He is still mourning his wife’s death. The funeral was two days. I don’t want to trouble him,” Tracy replies.

  
“Tracy, our parents did tell us that family helps family, right?” Ashley asks.

  
“That’s true, but in case you forgot, I’m still trying to process the fact that one of the strongest women in my life who was like a mother to me is gone, as well, and I'm afraid if I walk into that house I'll cry like a baby,” Tracy says.  
  
“Tracy, I know you’re still hurting. Bobby and I even suggested that you stay behind a few days till you were emotionally ready to handle all the stress from moving,” Ashley says.

“I remember Ashley, but we agreed that we’d make this trip together, and I never break a promise,” Tracy says.

“Ashley, before this turns into an argument and we risk having to pay for damages to the moving truck, how about we just find somewhere else to stay,” Bobby says.

“Fine,” Ashley sighs.

Tracy remembered that June Darby, one of her Uncle’s coworkers at the hospital she met at the funeral, said she would be available to talk if she ever needed it. Tracy opens her phone and dials the number.   
  


Matias’ POV

I’m glad my excuse I told my boss when Ryan, that’s the name I gave Ratchet’s holoform, gave me a ride to work yesterday about the ambulance that I fixed up for him, and that’s why he never saw it with any of the others parked in the back of the hospital. It worked, so I wouldn't have to worry about getting odd looks whenever ‘Ryan’ and I arrived for my shift in the future. Today June offered to give me a ride to the base since Ratchet was busy working on the synthetic energon formula. When we arrive and get out of the car, I hear June’s phone ring.

“Hi, Tracy,” June says, “Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone. Your uncle is here too,” June says.

“Hi, Miss Darby. My friends and I just drove into town. Did you have enough space for us to stay the night?” Patricia asks.

“You and your friends are welcome to stay, but why don’t you want to stay at your uncle’s?” June replies.

“I know he’s still trying to adjust to his new life without his wife, and I don’t want to trouble him,” Patricia says.

“Patricia, sweetheart, you and your friends spending the night wouldn't bother me one bit, but if walking around my house is too difficult for you to do right now since it would bring back a lot of memories of your mom... I mean aunt. I completely understand if you’d feel more comfortable staying at June’s,” I say.

"Did you call Aunt Mary my mom? Are you keeping a secret from me?" Patricia asks.

"Of course... not, sweetheart," I lie. 

"Why did you pause? I thought family is supposed to be honest with one another. What's going on?" Patricia snaps.

"Patricia, I'll tell you later. You aren't driving right now, are you?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.  
  


"No, I know better than to try to talk on the phone and drive at the same time. Do have good judgment skills, and I am very responsible, regardless of what some other members of this family believe." Patricia says.  
  


"Patricia, your parents and I were just worried about you. Since you are driving across the country so soon after the funeral, that's all," I say.

“Ok, we should be there in a few minutes. Where are you?” Patricia asks.

“I have to drop off your uncle, then make a quick trip to the store, but Jack should be home when you and your friends arrive,” June says.

“All right, thank you, Nurse Darby,” Patricia says.

"You're welcome. I'll text you the address in a bit," June says.  
  


"Uh, Tracy, I'm not trying to be rude, but we need to get out of here, right now," Ashley says.  
  


"Why?" June asks.

  
"Some strange purple cars just pulled into the gas station and parked behind our cars," Ashley says.

  
"The drivers are super rude. They boxed our cars in, so we can't back out of the parking spots," Bobby adds.

  
"Ok, maybe I'm just tired from the long drive, but you two did see them change into robots, right?" Patricia asks.

  
"Yes, let's book it," Ashley says.

  
Then we hear a clattering sound as Patricia's phone fell to the ground, quickly followed by a dial tone, no doubt caused by the Decepticon crushing my daughter's... I mean niece's phone with its foot. 

"How did the cons even know about Patricia or her friends," June asks.

"I think I can answer that. I'm afraid that Lazerbeak was at the funeral as well," Ratchet says.

"This is my fault if I drove my car to the funeral instead of letting Ratchet do it, my daughter... I mean, niece and her best friends wouldn't be running for their lives right now," I sigh.

"Matias, don't blame yourself. I will make sure that no harm comes to any of them. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, prepare to transform and roll out," Optimus says.


	2. Chapter 2

*Bumblebee speaking*

Normal POV

Ashley glances over her shoulder then mentally slaps herself, remembering that Tracy wasn't a track star seeing Tracy was several paces behind her and Bobby. Bobby spins around when he hears Tracy yelp out in pain; he dashes up to her.

"Bobby, I'll be okay. My jumper's knee just picked the worst time to flare up again, that's all," Tracy says.

"If you are about to tell me to leave you here to allow whatever those things are to capture you, think again," Bobby says. He gestured for her to climb on his back.

Tracy knows that she doesn't have time to argue since they are in the middle of running for their lives. She slowly pushes herself up to her feet and limps up to Bobby, then carefully pulls herself up onto his back. Once she locks her arms around his neck, Bobby stands up and starts to sprints off to catch up with Ashley. 

The trio takes shelter behind a dumpster in the alleyway they hope is narrow enough that the robots chase them wouldn't fit in. Ashley helps Tracy sit down on the ground before she sits down next to her best friend.

"Tracy, do you have an ice pack in that first aid kit you have in your purse?" Bobby asks.

"I'm afraid not. It just has bandaids and some aspirin. The one in my car has the ice pack," Tracy says. 

"Man, Tracy, it is bad enough your the slowest runner ever. Now we are doomed because you fell in love with dance when you were six," Ashley snaps.

"What does that have to do with our current situation?" Tracy snaps.

"If you were so passionate about it, your knee wouldn't be so weak," Ashley snaps.

Tracy was about to yell again when the trio hears a whimper of pain as a ten-week-old border collie limps over and lies down next to Tracy. The dog sets its head on Tracy's lap, and when it looks up at her, Tracy does her best not to get sucked in by its's pretty blue eyes as they sparkle like it was asking Tracy to help it.

"Great, Tracy, can we go somewhere and not have a stray or injured animal find you?" Ashley sighs.

"Ash, Tracy can't help it that she has a sweet and caring nature that lost or injured animals can sense," Bobby says.

"Whatever, Bobby, I'm going to see if those things gave up," Ashley says, leaving the duo.

Ashley's POV

I poke my head around the corner and see those purple robots called for some backup, or whoever ordered them to capture us got mad. Now there is a silver one standing in front of them. It has high heels on its feet, wings on its back, and mistles on its arms.

"How hard is it to capture that girl who is close to the Autobot medic's pet?" the silver one asks.

"We are sorry, sir, but those other two humans were with her," a purple one replies.

"Yes, do you want us to capture them too," another purple one adds.

"No, the other two aren't important," the silver one says.

I turn around and run back over to Tracy and Bobby. I feel bad for snapping at Tracy since I know she can't control when her jumper's knee flares up. I'm just worried about her. She and I are like sisters. When I get back to them, I see Tracy telling Bobby how to wrap the dog's paw up so that it still could walk on it. I hold back a snicker as it takes turns, licking Tracy and Bobby on the cheek. 

"Are those things still looking for us?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, but I think those things are only after you because your uncle must know an Autobot medic," I say.

"Come on, Ash-tree, Jasper is just as small as and boring as the neighborhood we grew up in," Tracy says.

A few seconds later, Tracy lets out a scream of terror as a metal hand snatches her. As she is lifted off the ground, I hear Bobby shout, "Sapphire no," as the dog jumps up to rescue Tracy. I see a blue laser blast fly towards the creature. I know Tracy's heart must have stopped for a few seconds seeing the defenseless animal about to get killed in front of her. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see a blur of yellow and black as I blink and the image of another robot holding the dog in its hand. 

Normal POV

Bumblebee walks over to Bobby and sets the dog down next to him. All Ashley and Bobby can hear is a buzzing sound. 

*Don't worry, we'll save your friend,*

Bumblebee runs out of the alleyway. Tracy screams out in pain again when she feels a surge of electricity flow through her body. Her vision begins to blur as she starts to lose consciousness. The last thing she could make out was a red and blue blob with a blaster for a hand walking up.

"Put the girl down, Starscream," Optimus demands.

"I don't think so, Prime," Starscream smirks.

"Hey, high heeled creep, put my best friend down, or else," Ashley demands as she runs over to Starscream.

Ashley hears the strange buzzing sound again after Bumblebee picks her up and puts her back in the alley.

*I admire your spirit, but please stay put,*

Bumblebee turns around, and Ashley's eyes widen in amazement, watching Bumblebee activate the weapons in his wrist. She is so distracted by watching Bumblebee blast away the Decepticons.

Tracy's POV

I slowly open my eyes, and the first thought that popped into my head is, 'I know that I'm emotionally and physically stressed out a the moment. I didn't think it would cause me to hallucinate.' Then I hear a buzzing sound coming from one of the robots pointing its weapon at the silver one holding me in its hand. 

"I'll never give you the human, Autobots," the silver one says.

I did something that I regretted two seconds later once I realized how big the drop was to the pavement if this thing let me go as I feel my heart begin to thump inside my chest. As sweat starts to escape from my pores, I let out a small shriek as I feel myself sliding out of the alien's hand. I fear my heart could pop out of my body as I plummet towards the street.

From the corner of my eye, I'm able to make out the yellow and black bot sprint up and punch the silver one away from me. I feel the coolness of metal touch my skin while I try to calm myself down to prevent a panic attack from coming on as I look up to see a yellow bot caught me in its hand when I glance back down to notice that I was about five inches or so away from hitting the street. I glance to my left and get a glimpse of a strange green portal opening and watch the purple and silver robots running into it before it closed. 

It didn't take me too long to put two and to together to realize that the robot who saved me its name is Bumblebee. I should have realized it sooner, though, since its color scheme made that pretty obvious as well. Bumblebee turns around, then the bot I remember seeing before I passed out walking up to us.

"Well done, Bumblebee," A strong but friendly voice says. "Now we must bring Tracy and her friends to the base," the robot says, kneeling in front of me.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know my name," I ask.

"All I can tell you right now is that my name is Optimus Prime," Optimus says

Normal POV

"OK, Optimus, but I'm not leaving Sapphire here. She is hurt," Tracy says.

"Who is Sapphire? I didn't see another human with you," Optimus says.

"Wow, Tracy, you already named the dog," Ashley says as she, Bobby walk up.

"Ashley, I didn't name the dog. She had a collar," Tracy says.

"Once we get done with this whole Alien robot thing, we're going to return Sapphire to her family, right?" Ashley says.

"You got it," Tracy says as Bumblebee places his hand on the street. But Tracy's body hasn't recovered from the adrenaline rush she just experienced, plus her jumper's knee not helping matters as she put her right foot down and tries to stand. She starts to lose her balance and fall backward, and land on Bumblebee's hand.

*Are you okay?* Bumblebee asks.

"I'm alright, Bumblebee. I just got a little dizzy, that's all," Tracy says.

"There is only one problem with that plan, you two," Bobby says.

"So why are you able to reunite this creature to its family?" Optimus asks.

"I called the number on the back of Sapphire's tag, and the person who answered said that they didn't want to keep Sapphire anymore so I could have her," Bobby says.

"How did you injure your knee," Optimus asks as Tracy limps over to Bobby.

"It's not a serious injury. My jumper's knee is acting up again," Tracy says as she pets Sapphire on the head.

"Regardless, you still need medical attention," Optimus says.

*We are taking Sapphire with us, aren't we Optimus?* Bumblebee asks.

"Yes, it obvious that Sapphire has formed a bond with Tracy whether or not she knows it," Optimus says.


	3. Arriving at the Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Power Rangers Characters Belong to their respective company.

Normal POV

"I should ride with Bumblebee since I can tell that he picked a car for his Alt form," Tracy says.

"It would be better for you to ride in a vehicle that you can easily get in and out of," Bobby adds.

"Alright, Bumblebee will take Tracy to the base," Optimus says.

"I'll ride with you," Bobby says.

"You don't have to do that. I can manage on my own," Tracy says.

Optimus and Bumblebee transform into their vehicle modes, and they activate their holoform. The group does a double-take seeing the 6''1' man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. He is wearing a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form standing in the driver's seat of the semi. Along with a 5'8'' nineteen-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow and black leather jacket, yellow t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. It's standing next to a yellow and black custom muscle car.

"What are those?" Ashley asks.

"It's a holoform, my old friend, Ratchet designed it so we can drive around Jasper without arising too much suspicion from the local population," Optimus replies.

"I think the outfit could use some work," Ashley says.

"Maybe once we return and you three are informed on why we are here and assigned a guardian. You can assist Ratchet with reprograming my holoform program," Optimus says.

"We can't leave our cars at the gas station. They will get towed since they have out-of-state plates," Bobby says.

The group turns around and is in shock when they see a red 2010 Dodge Avenger, A tuxedo black 2010 Ford Fusion, and a white 2010 Scion XB.

Optimus' POV

"You don't have to worry about your vehicles. My friends will assist me in driving them to your apartment in Amber Beach," Agent Fowler says as he gets out of the white vehicle and walks over to us.

Agent Fowler's remark as he walks up spooks the trio, causing them to jump. Tracy winces in pain as she lands on her right leg. She stumbles back. Bumblebee catches her again, but this time in his arms.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Bumblebee says.

"How is it that Bumblebee's holoform can take when he can't in his robot form?" Tracy says.

"Ratchet had some help from the human I'm protecting his name is Raf. He, along with Ratchet, figured out how to translated the sounds I normally make when I speak into English," Bumblebee says.

"That's amazing," Tracy says.

"Moving on to the important question, who is it that just scared us half to death," Bobby asks.

"I'm sorry, special agent William Fowler, it's my job to be a lesion to Optimus and the rest of team prime," Agent Fowler says.

"How did you know where we were going?" Ashley asks.

"Ash, we did have the GPS on in our cars, remember," Tracy says.

"Right, I forgot," Ashley says.

"I have a better question. How" were you and your friends able to drive them when we have the keys?" Bobby asks.

"I contacted a dealership and explained it was an emergency. I needed a spare key for each vehicle," Agent Fowler says.

"Agent Fowler, once you unpacked all the items inside, feel free to find a new owner of the vehicle you drove," Tracy says.

"I'm afraid I can't do that without the owners' consent," Agent Fowler says.

"Agent Fowler, from how Tracy spoke just now, that she is the owner of the vehicle you just got out of," I say.

"Why do you want to sell it?" Bumblebee asks.

"Because that thing isn't a car, it's just a metal box that has wheels and engine attached to it," Tracy says.

"Thank you for your help, agent Flower. We will head to the base while you head to Amber Beach," I say.

"Agent Fowler, before you go, I need to get something out of the car," Tracy says.

Tracy limps over to her car. She opens the driver's side door. I see Tracy has something wrapped around her knee as she comes back over to us.

"Okay, let's get going," Tracy says.

Ratchet's POV

I turn around to face the tunnel when I hear the sound of Bumblebee's engine as he drives into the base. I try not to get frustrated when I see a dog hop out of the backseat when Bumblebee's holoform pushes the driver's seat forward.

"Where did that dog come from?" I ask.

"Sorry, old friend, but the does has a name. Her name is Sapphire. Her owner abandoned her," Optimus says after a young woman gets out of his alt mode.

"You didn't have to bring it along," I say.

"That's my fault, sorry, while we were trying to get away, she found me and might have already decided that I'm her new owner," another young woman says as she winces in pain, trying to walk over to the dog.

"Patricia, your jumper's knee flared up again while you were trying to get away from the Decepticons, didn't it?" Matias asks as he walks over to Bumblebee.

"Yes, so I don't need an exam. It's not a life-threatening injury, so I'd appreciate it everyone would stop treating me like I'm a four-year-old," Patricia says as she pushes Matias away when he tried to assist her over to the med bay.

Normal POV

At the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, the Rangers sit at a table in the Dino Bite Café. Kendal walks up to them with a clipboard in her hand.

"Any luck locating the three new energems Keeper told us about yesterday?" Tyler asks.

"Yes, Shelby and I rebuilt the e-tracer," Kendal says.

"Which fossil did you use, lady Morgan?" Ivan asks.

"We used DNA for a Hypacrosaurus fossil," Kendal says.

"That is the one that bonded to the white energem?" Chase asks.

"Yes, the e-tracer located an energy signal coming from the desert just outside Jasper, Nevada," Kendal says.

"Do you know if the signal is from the Energem or the zord," Riley asks.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest that a few of you go and investigate," Kendal says.


End file.
